


Healing/Injured

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2018, Curses, M/M, Magic, Major Character Undeath, Zombie AU, if I need to click major character death too please let me know, post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: When your curse steals the peace of death away from you, I will find you and I will heal you. I will mend your torn flesh and broken soul and give you new life.





	Healing/Injured

They would never make it, and he would never ask his brothers to leave him behind. That was a choice he had to make on his own without them. He had been shot by the crazed doctor that had taken over the hospital just before the madman died. No one had noticed how much he was bleeding yet, too busy running down the hall toward the exit. They were almost there, but they would never make it.

Unless Luffy did something. He shouted at Usopp, tossing him his bag as he struck an approaching zombie across the knees, causing it to fall and trip the ones behind it. He promised to slow them down just enough to make sure Nami could get the door open, and then he would be right behind them.

It was funny, he was normally such a bad liar. Perhaps it was because he wanted it to be true as much as they did. His shoulder ached with each swing of the pipe, and he could see the blood gathering on his hand from where it ran down his arm.

He heard Usopp shout for him to hurry, that the door had been opened. It was annoying. He could make it and slip outside and shut the door behind him. But he knew, from the shattering pain racking his body and the blurring redness in his vision, he was dying. From the fall that had fractured some of his ribs two days ago or the gunshot wounds he’d taken to his shoulder and side, a combination of both or something else entirely…

He was dying, and that made him a risk to his friends. An old curse burned in his blood similar to the infectious magic that created the zombies. And like them, he could lose himself in undeath and attack those he held dear.

Luffy staggered over to the door, and stood in the sunlight for a brief moment before meeting Ace’s eyes as they widened with realization. He waved at them, his brothers and friends, and closed the door, shutting out their cries and the sun. Smashing the locking mechanism on the wall, he finally let the tears fall as the click of the door assured no one could get back in.

* * *

 

_What happens when I die?_

_You’ll rise back up._

_As one of them…_

_Not quite. But you certainly won’t be the same._

Memories bubbled up and popped, pulling Luffy along on a chain.

Where was he? Where was he going? Something, someone, called to him. They sounded familiar and safe.

His hand was clenched tight around the pipe he had when… when…

 _“LUFFY!!”_ Ace’s scream echoed through his ears again. He could recall exactly the expression on each of their faces as he began to close the door. All of them a form of shock and disbelief or sadness and maybe even anger.

_I don’t want to go insane._

_Do you realize what you’re asking of me?_

_I know! And I can’t pay you. But I will, somehow. Whatever you want._

The pull led Luffy down a street he didn’t recognize. Then again, he could barely see through the mist of blood constantly in his vision. Occasionally something would bump into him, and he hoped it wasn’t someone alive as he stepped over the ashes left. He wished he knew how he was doing that, causing zombies to crumble from his touch and presence. Or he hoped, again, that they were zombies.

_Do you understand? This is the only way I know how to do this._

_It’s fine. I trust you._

_Very well… Then I’ll see you when the time has come._

How long ago had that been? What was his name again? The doctor’s, not Luffy’s. He hadn’t forgotten his own name, not yet. And not the doctor who shot him. This was someone else. Someone like him. With a bit of old magic running through their blood.

“What was your name again?”

Who said that? Not him, his throat was constricted and dry. And not who he was looking for… Was it?

The mist before his eyes shifted, and he saw a silhouette in the distance. He moved toward them, the pipe scraping along the pavement. It made such an awful noise. He wish he could let go of it. His hand hurt from clutching the metal constantly. But he didn’t want to lose it. Laughter filled his ears from a long ago summer in the mountains he and his brothers grew up in.

“Is it crying? Ow-”

“Yes, he is crying. He can still feel.”

There, there was the voice. The source of calm and ease despite everything his mind was going through. There was a promise.

“Luffy,” Something soft touched his face, wiping away the blood that gathering and spilling from his eyes. “I’m here. Sorry it took me so long to find you.”

A wave of exhaustion swept over him. It was going to be ok now, right? He could rest.

“Let me take you home. I can heal you.”

“Boss, are you sure that’s wise?”

“I made a promise.”

What little strength he had left him as he began to fall forward. His promise caught him and held him close.

“It’ll be ok.” A hushed whisper reassured him as he was lifted. “We’ll be there soon.”

For a moment, his vision cleared and he could make out his promise’s face. Stormy grey eyes watched him carefully. They were warm and a little sad. He did not look at Luffy with pity or disgust. For a moment, Luffy almost felt alive.

The ache in his bones began to fade away, and he felt like it was ok to fall asleep. A hummed melody soothed him as a hand carded through his hair. Old forgotten words etched their way into his mind, burrowing deep and taking root. Warmth filled him as the magic spread slowly through his veins.

_As the first born son of the witch of Flevance, I vow upon this contract we have made. When your curse steals the peace of death away from you, I will find you and I will heal you. I will mend your torn flesh and broken soul and give you new life._

_This I swear to you, Monkey D. Luffy._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a love hate relationship with this fic, so I'm just going to post it now and deal with the anxiety, and maybe fix it later? This will be continued in Doctor/Patient  
> Thanks to [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/)  
> ~[Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
